percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Astron's Cry: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V I knew it! I knew something was wrong! Besides that my powers and Lucky's are weakening, I felt more urge to sleep. I know this is the effect of Hypnos. Looks like my barrier against Hypnos is not working anymore. When I was born, Hyperion made a barrier so I would not get influenced much by Hypnos' power, now Hyperion and Apollo were gone, now it made my urge to sleep more. "Josh?" Lucky asked. I stared at her sadly. "Lucky, I--" My voice faltered. I knew that someone is behind this, now we have about 3-4 days before the sun fell on earth, and I assure you that you would not want the sun to fall on the earth. It would just incinerate everything on earth. I felt... weaker than usual. I'm sure that Lucky would have felt weaker too, but she doesn't seem to show signs of weakness. Lucky doesn't seem to be affected by the kidnapping of a titan and a god, she just looked as powerful as she used to be. By the way, I went outside the camp and travelled by train to the headquarters of the Astron Guardians. I spoke the word "(106, 217, 149, 228, 114, 246, 139, 242, 9, 18, 9, 18) 2, 3, 2, 2, 5, 6, 4, 1, 1, 4, 4, 2, 4, 6, 5,." (You cannot know. This is a secret) then the door to the train opened. I took on the ride to the base, and the train carried me in full speed towards the base. I wished that my powers are back to normal, but the condition won't help. The sunlight is just too dim for me to harness, and I'm sure soon I'm gonna be pale as a ghost. As time passes on, I stood there, bored. I was beginning to cry, but I held my tears because it won't look good on me, so I decided to meditate. I thought about the happy moments, where I was with Hippolyta and Mary. I was not able to cure them of their gigantic proportions but I was able to make people make friends with both Hippolyta and/or Mary. I felt more depressed than usual not only because of this. It is because my wife had died on a mission to save Annabeth a few years ago. Bad thoughts kept haunting me. I don't know who is doing this but I swear if I found out, they will not like it at all. After half an hour of meditation, I wondered if Evan and Heart are coming for the briefing. I walked towards the door and stumbled. My head dizzy from lack of light, and I fell onto one knee. I shakily stood up and leaned on the door beside me. Just a few minutes of waiting, I heard someone came. I peeked outside, and there stood Heart and Evan at the door, ready for the briefing. They looked a little bit shocked, since they didn't see me as powerful, but I have a good explanation for it. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Guardians of Fire Category:Collaboration